List of US episodes
This is an episode guide for how the order of the episodes aired when Bob the Builder was introduced to the United States. 'List of Volumes' 'Volume One (2001)' #Scoop Saves the Day/Sleepless Lofty/Pilchard in a Pickle/Pilchard Has a Ball #Muck Gets Stuck/Muck's Short Cut/Wendy's Busy Day/Bob's Bucket #Bob Saves The Porcupines/Bob's Spring Cleaning/Scary Spud/Spud the Ghost #Bob's Birthday/Spud Minds His Manners/Bob's Big Surprise/Wendy's Watering Can #Pilchard's Breakfast/Pilchard Has a Ball/Pilchard Goes Fishing/Wendy's Bright Plan #Buffalo Bob/Square Dance Spud/Bob's Bugle/Bob's Bucket #Travis Paints The Town/Spud in the Clouds/Travis and Scoop's Race Day/Sporty Spud #Magnetic Lofty/Wendy's Watering Can/Tea Set Travis/Bob Saves Energy #Scoop Has Some Fun/Wendy's Bright Plan/Spud and Squawk/Spud the Ghost #Bob's Boots/Spud Minds His Manners/Bob's Day Off/Bob's Spring Cleaning #Spud the Super Wrench/Spud in the Clouds/Trailer Travis/Spud Gets Packing #Dizzy's Statues/Scoop's Shapes/Muck's Sleep-Over/Sleepless Lofty #Lofty to the Rescue/Muck's Short Cut/Runaway Roley/Roley's Rock Garden 'Volume Two (2001)' #Roley's Animal Rescue/Rocking Roley/Scarecrow Dizzy/Mrs Potts' Paint Pots #Bob on the Run/Sporty Spud/Watercolor Wendy/Muck's Mood #Bob's Barnraising/Square Dance Spud/Naughty Spud/Spud Goes Apple-Picking #Wendy's Big Game/Lofty the Soccer Star/Wendy's Tennis Court/Dizzy Scores a Goal #Dizzy's Crazy Paving/Scoop's Shapes/Buffalo Bob (repeat)/Sing-a-Long Bird #Scoop's Stegosaurus/Pilchard Sorts It Out/Scruffy The Detective/Scruffy's Bathtime #Roley's Tortoise/Lofty and the Tree Stump/Dizzy's Birdwatch/Roley's Rock Garden #Special Delivery Spud/Spud Gets Packing/Sneezing Scoop/Spud Goes Apple-Picking #Clocktower Bob/Muck's Mood/Scoop's In Charge/Lofty the Soccer Star #Wallpaper Wendy/Mrs Potts' Paint Pots/Mucky Muck/Scruffy's Bathtime #Forget-Me-Knot Bob/Pilchard Sorts It Out/Farmer Pickles' Pigpen/Rocking Roley #Spud Lends A Hand/Bob Saves Energy/One Shot Wendy/Dizzy Scores a Goal #Roley and the Rock Star/Lofty and the Tree-Stump/Bob and the Bandstand/Sing-a-Long Bird 'Volume Three (2002-03)' #Pilchard Steals the Show/Pilchard Has a Ball/Scruffty's Big Dig/Scruffty's Bathtime #Inspector Spud/Spud Gets Packing/Spud the Dragon/Spud Minds His Manners #Bob's Hide/Spud the Ghost/Muck's Monster/Muck's Shortcut #Clumsy Roley/Sporty Spud/Skateboard Spud/Square Dance Spud #Bob's Auntie/Bob's Spring Cleaning/Wendy's Surprise Party/Wendy's Bright Plan #Bob's White Christmas/Bob and the Big Freeze/Bob of the North #Wendy's Removal Service/Bob's Bucket/Bob's Metal Detector/Scoop's Shapes #Cock-A-Doodle Spud/Pilchard Sorts It Out/Lofty and the Rabbits/Lofty and the Tree Stump #Bob's Egg and Spoon Race/Lofty the Soccer Star/Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day/Dizzy Scores a Goal #Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster/Roley's Rock Garden/Spud's Big Splash/Wendy's Watering Can #Wendy's Magic Birthday/Sleepless Lofty/Lofty and the Giant Carrot/Muck's Mood #Trix's Tiles/Mrs. Potts' Paint Pots/Bob's Pizza/Spud Goes Apple-Picking #Roley to the Rescue/Sing-a-Long Bird/Spud the Musketeer/Spud in the Clouds 'Volume 4 (2003-05)' #Mr. Beasley's New Friends/Spud the Pilot #Trix and the Otters/Speedy Skip #Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition/Bob and the Badgers #Bob and the Goalie/Dizzy Goes Camping #Pilchard's Pets/Lofty's Long Load #Hamish's New Home/Dizzy the Sheepdog #Snowman Scoop/Bob and the Big Freeze #Bob the Photographer/Mr. Bentley's Trains #Wendy's Big Night Out/Racing Muck #Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes/Lofty's Jungle Fun #Ballroom Bob/Molly's Fashion Show #Spud and the Doves/First Aid Molly #Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter/Travis Gets Lucky #Scruffty On Guard/Scoop the Disco Digger #Bob the Farmer/Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair #Lofty the Artist/Spud's Statue #Pilchard and the Field Mice/Trix's Pumpkin Pie #Where's Muck?/Travis' Busy Day #Muck's Surprise/Skip's Big Idea #Roley's Important Job/Trix and the Bug 'Trivia' *The US dub episodes were later aired in their original production order when they premiered on the PBS Kids Sprout channel in 2005 and 2006. *Seasons 8-9 were first aired on PBS in early 2005 and not Nick Jr. in the US. 'Source' *https://web.archive.org/web/20031217091839/http://epguides.com:80/BobtheBuilder/ Category:Browse Category:2001 US Category:2002 US Category:2003 US Category:2004 US